


Coffee Run

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU, its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't like plain coffee, but she's lactose intolerant. Lexa's a barista who fixes that for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this prompt](http://100spacewalkers.tumblr.com/post/132634094158/someone-write-a-clexa-au-please)

The thing about being a coffee addict, in Clarke’s case at least, was that it was quite possibly fatal for her. Well, ok not  _ fatal _ . But she could become considerably uncomfortable if her order was ever messed with. A fact she was now lamenting to her best friend.

“I swear to god Octavia, if this is another asshole barista who puts regular milk in my latte I am forever swearing off coffee.” She threatened to her friend. The two of them were standing at the end of a rather long line at a new local coffee shop that had sprung up a few months ago. Clarke had never been, but Octavia had several times. After the Starbucks debacle two weeks ago, Grounders Coffee was Clarke’s only option. Plus the name of the place was a pun. Clarke could always appreciate a good coffee pun.

“Dude that was like a one time thing. Trust me, Lexa takes her job  _ very _ seriously. Wait until you see the way she makes her coffee.” Octavia reassured, causing Clarke to raise her eyebrows.

“I was  _ miserable  _ for three days. Not only am I lactose intolerant, I am people-who-make-assumptions-about-others-based-on-physical-appearance intolerant.” She rebuffed. “And wait, you’re on first name basis with the barista here?”

“It’s on her nametag.” Octavia scoffed. “Besides, she owns the place. I talked to her about it a few times.”

“Really? What’d she say about it?” Clarke asked, looking around at the rest of the shop. Grounders was a good sized place; plenty of tables and chairs for those who wished to sit and enjoy their coffee. Clarke spied several outlet options as well, and more than a few people attached with their laptops to them.

“She seems pretty proud of it. She actually looked like she was about to smile when I complimented her on it.” Octavia reached out and shoved Clarke. “Get a move on, you lump. The line is moving.”

“Yeah yeah.” Clarke swatted her friend, who simply laughed.

“Anyway, there’s a nice atmosphere. I come here sometimes if I’m actually feeling motivated to do work.”

“Ah, so this is the mysterious Blake stronghold you disappear to. Well, if it keeps even you studying, then maybe I should come with you sometime.” She grinned as Octavia groaned.

“Nooooo! I have university level classes to study for. You distracting me was fine during high school was fine, but not anymore. You’ll keep me from doing any work. Like you do at home. And at the library. And during class.”

“It’s not my fault I’m irresistable.”

“No, but it’s mine for your ego.”

“Hey!” Clarke didn’t sound very offended. Even though that was the tone she was going for she was laughing too hard to sound very threatening. “But actually, this seems like a good study spot.” She took another step forward as the line moved again.

“Yeah. It’s usually not as loud as this. Oh thank fuck we’re next.” The last part Octavia said rather loudly, earning her several glares from the patrons around her as well as the woman working the cash register.

“Octavia, maybe swear a little more quietly next time?” Clarke nudged her with an elbow. “That cashier looks like she could poison us.” It was true. With cheekbones sharp enough to cut a man and a poisonous glare to match, the woman behind the counter was plenty intimidating. “Is she always like this?”

“Pretty much.” Octavia shrugged. “That’s Anya. She’s in my International Relations class. I think she might be related to Lexa? I don’t know, but her scariness wears off after a while. She’s just a big softie.” She leaned around Clarke to give Anya a winning smile and a flirty wave. Anya simply glared harder at her.

“Yeah. A big softie.” She pulled Octavia back into line.

“She knows I don’t mean any harm. Usually.”

“Right, because if she’s a softie then you’re a murderer.”

“I resent that.” Octavia looked as though she was about to go on, but the people in front of them moved on and Anya gestured for them to move. Octavia scooted right up and leaned against the counter.

“Sup, A? Have you finally murdered Mr. Asshole Business Guy? I don’t see him around.” Octavia jerked her chin towards another woman behind the counter. “Lexa looks positively chipper without his presence.” If Octavia was talking about the girl with wild brown curls and stoney green eyes whirling around behind the counter like the Tasmanian Devil, Clarke shivered to imagine her when she was pissed.

“What can I get for you.” Anya ignored her, instead reverted to the false-smile-dead inside-eyes look that every retail employee has perfected. 

“Ok then.” Octavia was not dissuaded as she rattled off her order. “Clarke?”

“May I have a medium caramel latte with...do you have almond milk here?” She asked after a second of debate. It was false hope, but it never hurt to ask.

“No, we do not. Would you like lactose free?”

“Yes please.” She tried not to be disappointed. It was a small coffee shop. If even a large chain like Starbucks didn’t serve almond milk, she didn’t really expect them to.

“Names?” Anya wielded a sharpie, poised to write on the cups.

“One for O-Swag and the other for C-lameo.” Octavia grinned while Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Just make mine Clarke please.”

“Very well.” Anya scribbled on the cups. They paid the amount Anya told them and moved to the side as she cried “Next!”

“I think that Lame-O would have fit better.” Clarke commented as they walked over to the pick up line.

“It would, if I had the ability to be lame.” Octavia smirked and pulled out double finger guns. Clarke chuckled.

“Whatever you say, O.” Octavia leaned against the counter that ran alongside the line. Once again, it moved quickly, which was impressive seeing as Lexa was the only one making drinks. Clarke watched her while she worked. Not in a creepy way, more in a ‘ _ there is nothing else to watch except you while my best friend tears up a straw paper and throws it at me while I’m trying to ignore her _ ’ way. Lexa captivated her with the sure way she moved. Octavia was right; she really did take her job seriously.

“Hello? Earth to Clarke.” Octavia waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face. She jumped away from her friend’s slender hand and blinked herself back to reality. “Our coffees are ready, and you really don’t want to hold up the line at this place. Lexa will chop your fingers off and use them to stir coffee.”

“That’s...graphic.” Clarke said as she stepped forward to pick up her latte. She made sure to check carefully if it was hers or not before taking a sip. “I don’t believe you though. Anya looks more the type.”

“That’s because Lexa is more the silent but deadly type.” Clarke snorted and held back her  _ isn’t that a kind of fart _ comment. “Yes I heard what I said. And I’m not going to argue with you any more. You’ve been here exactly once, which is now. You don’t know Lexa like I do.”

“Whatever you say, O.”

“You say that a lot.”

“Because it’s always 100% easier than trying to change your mind.” She held the door for Octavia, who bowed sarcastically.

“College has made you wise.”

“I know, why do you think I went?” Clarke smirked and followed her friend out of the coffee shop.

* * *

 

“Hello Clarke. Your usual?” Clarke smiled at the coffee shop owner as she greeted her.

“Hey Lexa. Actually I’ll take a black coffee, the largest you have please.” Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

“You do realize it’s almost nine o’clock at night. You’ll be up forever if you drink that now.” She said.

“Yeah I know. It’s kind of the point.” Clarke sighed. “I have a fourteen hour shift as an intern at the hospital, which means a lot of coffee and shitty intern work.” Lexa chuckled at that. “It starts at nine.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. That’ll be two seventy eight.” She dumped the money into Lexa’s waiting palm and moved to where the barista would deliver her coffee.

“You know, I’m really glad you’re open this late. Hospital coffee is butt.” Clarke commented as she absentmindedly played with a coffee stirrer. Lexa hummed in agreement.

“I think you’ll be my last customer, but I’m glad you came before closing.”

“Really?” Clarke stopped fiddling with the stirrer and felt her heartbeat speed up.

“Wouldn’t want you to drink butt coffee.” Lexa smirked. Clarke gasped, feigning offence and trying to buy time for her heart to  _ chill the fuck out _ .

“And here I thought you wanted me for my sunny disposition.”

“Just because you’re blonde doesn’t mean you have a sunny personality.” Lexa turned away quickly, but Clarke could have sworn she was blushing lightly. She grinned. If anyone told her two months ago that making her grumpy barista blush would make her day, Clarke would never have believed them. But those two months of coffee runs and many hours of studying at Grounders brought her close to Lexa. Clarke was a chatty person who due to her many strange hours was often at Grounders when no one but Lexa and Anya were there. Neither of the two were particularly conversational, Anya especially. But Clarke was not to be dissuaded and Lexa’s shell wasn’t as thick as it first appeared. It didn’t take long for them to begin their playful banter and whatever weird form of friendship they had.

“Order up.” Lexa slid the coffee across the counter towards Clarke.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled and proceeded over to the sugar station whatcha-ma-call-it. She had no idea what the actual name for it was, but it had sugar and that’s all that mattered to to her. Clarke grabbed a handful of sugar packets and glanced regretfully at the cream. She could barely drink coffee by itself, but dumping enough sugar in to make it bearable really was terrible for her. According to literally everyone who drank coffee ever, cream made it better. Clarke shook herself out of her thoughts. She had no desire to shoot herself in the foot today. Or stomach, as it may be. She compromised by starting to methodically tear open sugar packets and pouring them into her coffee.

“Clarke are you trying to give yourself diabetes? Or are you just making my job more difficult?” She tore her attention away from her drink to look at Lexa, who was standing nearby with a damp rag in hand. Clarke guiltily thought of the sugar spilled around her drink. It wasn’t much, but it was still noticeable and neat freak Lexa would never stand for it.

“I was going to sweep it up.” She said as she ripped open her...thirteenth? No, fourteenth sugar packet. Lexa’s eye twitched as she took in the pile of empty sugar packets on the counter.

“Why did you even get coffee if you’re just going to ruin it?” Clarke scoffed.

“It’s warm bean water, you can’t ruin it. And I’m lactose intolerant, I can’t drink most of the stuff on the menu.” Lexa’s eyebrows rose in surprise and her cheeks reddened. Clarke grinned, that was twice in one day. “Did you think I ordered that shitty lactose free stuff because it’s trendy?” Lexa blushed harder and stammered.

“I-I assumed you ordered it because you liked it.” She finally managed. Clarke giggled at her. “Don’t you have a fourteen hour shift to get to? Plus I have to close up.” It was Clarke’s turn to stumble. She quickly swept the empty sugar packets into the trash and popped the lid back on her coffee. She was about to dash off, but the sugar still scattered on the counter caught her attention.

“Just let me clean up.” Clarke said moving her drink aside.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lexa shooed her away. “I was just giving you a hard time. It’s not all your mess anyway.” That was a lie. It was almost all her, but Clarke appreciated the sentiment.

“Thanks Lexa!” She spun out of the barista’s way to give her access to the counter. “See you around!” She tossed over her shoulder as she walked to the door. The corner of Lexa’s mouth curled up ever so slightly.

“Go save lives, Clarke.” She chuckled, making Clarke’s heart soar. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before exiting the shop. As far as she could tell Lexa just smiled and started wiping up the counter, her cheeks still tinged red.

* * *

 

Clarke was so done with everything, and it was only three o’clock. She had barely been studying for an hour. How had she reached this point was beyond her, but she was definitely there and about to burn her anatomy textbook. She let out a loud groan, making Octavia glance up from her own study materials.

“You know, I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to let your crush see you like this.” She commented. Clarke sat up quickly, roughly unsticking her cheek from where it was glued to the table.

“What crush?” Octavia threw back her head and grabbed her hair by the roots, groaning just as loud as Clarke did.

“Lexa you idiot.” Clarke gaped indignantly and Octavia sat up to fix her with a look. “Oh come on, you’re not here for the coffee. You don’t even really  _ like _ coffee.”

“I- you- I have no idea- psh, what? Uh, no- yes!” Clarke spluttered, tripping over her own tongue. Octavia raised an eyebrow and Clarke lowered her burning face back to the table. “Shut up.” She mumbled.

“Alright. I’ll let you figure it out for yourself. Your reaction will be that much better that way.”

“What reaction I am as stone faced as they come.” Clarke mumbled into the table. “I’m going to get coffee. I need artificial energy to deal with you and this anatomy bullshit.” She slunk off, leaving a laughing Octavia behind at their table.

At three o’clock on a Thursday, Grounders was nearly empty. Lexa was the only one behind the counter, Anya was in class as explained by Octavia. She and Clarke were two of about five customers, none of whom were in line. Lexa was leaning against the counter, looking bored.

“Hey stranger.” Clarke greeted, making Lexa jump the slightest bit.

“You know full well that I’m no stranger, Clarke.” She responded with a raised eyebrow. Clarke giggled and the corner of Lexa’s mouth curled upward a fraction.

“Yeah I know.” She chewed on the inside of her cheek as Lexa looked at her expectantly.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh!” Clarke started. “Yes, sorry. Could I get a medium latte please? Lactose free.” She’d been here so often that she knew the price of her regular order immediately. She handed the money over to Lexa.

“Coming right up.” Lexa grabbed a cup from the stack and quickly went to prepare the drink. Clarke rocked from foot to foot slowly while she waited. She opened her mouth to try and initiate conversation a few times, but always ended up snapping her jaw shut when her racing heart and the lump in her throat made her feel like she was going to pass out. Ok so maybe she could see Octavia’s point about this crush thing. But come on, it was Lexa. Gorgeous, confident, funny when she wanted to be Lexa. How could she not fall for her and her perfect hair and perfect face and perfect...everything.

Lexa finished her drink and brought it over to Clarke. Clarke stood at the counter, one hand fiddling with the lid of the cup, dredging up her nerves to actually talk to Lexa. It shouldn’t be this goddamn difficult! For god’s sake she’d spoken to her dozens of times before!

“So, uh, Lexa. Do you do that...phone, um, thing? With the thing and the words and the other thing?” Lexa’s hand flew to her mouth to keep herself from laughing and Clarke buried her face in her hands. “Oh no.” She groaned.

“Yes, Clarke. I do the phone thing.” Lexa chuckled. “Why do you ask?”

“You know what I’m just going to take my latte and slink off if that’s quite alright.” Clarke scooped up her drink and did exactly that.

“Let me guess, you made a fool of yourself.” Octavia said smugly as Clarke collapsed in her seat.

“I now await death.” She mumbled, taking a sip of her latte. 

“Come on it couldn’t have been that bad.” She nudged Clarke’s elbow, and Clarke gave her a look. “Ok that was a lie. But you can’t have messed up bad enough that you’ll never redeem yourself.” Clarke merely took another feeble sip of her latte.

“Wait a second, this tastes different.” She said as she tasted it finally. Clarke popped off the lid, inhaling deeply. She gasped when she recognized the difference. It was subtle, but Clarke could clearly tell.

“Almond milk.” She murmured, taking another sip and savoring the taste.

“Hey Clarke, look at the cup.” Octavia grinned widely. Clarke spun the cup around quickly, splashing a little of the hot liquid over the edge and onto her hand. She ignored the burn, though, for on the cup written where her name should have been was a seven digit phone number and a short note.

_ Just for you. _

“Oh my god go kiss her right now.”

“I’m not going to do that Octavia.” Clarke responded, but she stood up anyway. She made her way over to the counter, where Lexa was leaning back against the counter, but looking significantly more nervous this time. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lexa responded. She licked her lips, just a quick darting of her tongue, but Clarke noticed it anyway.

“So, uh, not a total fool?” She laughed at herself and Lexa smiled.

“Not completely.”

“Like a half?”

“Maybe a quarter.” Lexa blushed deeply.

“Maybe this quarter fool could take you to dinner. Thursday work for you?” Clarke held her breath while waiting for the answer.

“I’m my own boss, Clarke.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long struggle, i finally did it. As always, feel free to stop by my tumblr.


End file.
